A communication environment generally refers to a group of interconnected wired and/or wireless devices such as, for example, laptops, mobile phones, servers, fax machines, printers, etc, which may send/receive data. The devices may transfer data in the form of a signal over a communication channel provisioned between devices. The devices may process the data to efficiently transfer the data over a communication channel. Such processing may include, for example, coding and modulating.